Chocolate Donuts with Sprinkles
by night-fury-baby
Summary: Hiro Hamada is now 15 years old in his second year of college, yet still part of the unknown Big Hero 6 team. One night, Hiro rescues a teenage girl, and they instantly become friends. Over the weeks and months, secrets are spilled, and feelings developed...but one tragedy may just turn things around... (Book 1 of Hamada and Cavadica)


A loud scream pierced the alleyway. It was loud and shrill and frightened and...feminine. The scream belonged to a 15 year old girl who had been thrown to the ground. Her hair was sprawled all over the damp ground and her hands were outstretched like she tried to catch herself. She propped up her head and spat at the ground, her tongue tasting blood. She got up on her hands and tried to stand, but a rough hand smacked her down and she fell against the ground again. She was about to stand up again when she felt the crushing weight of a foot in top of her. She coughed out, seeing the red flecks fly from her mouth. She felt an arm rip her body around and she faced the attacker.

"Please...don't do this." She said, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes.

She watched him lurch forward and she clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come.

The weight of the foot was released and she felt someone approach her. She clamped her eyes shut again and she tried to crawl away. But then she felt a soft hand poke her back. When she turned around, she was met with warm brown eyes and black hair. This was not her attacker. But a boy. A boy with clothing that looked like purple armored flight gear. He was holding out his hand to her.

She held up her head and saw two others standing there. A large red robot was looking at her. The other was a blonde girl in pink armor with a large purse was staring at her attacker, who was now covered from feet to stomach in an orange substance. He seemed stuck.

She took the hand and only got up. She brushed herself off and then looked to the boy. He gave her a worried look and then turned to the robot.

"Baymax, can you scan her?" He asked, placing a hand on the robot.

"Scan complete. Her heart rate has elevated highly, her eye, both arms, left leg, and forehead have bruises, and her stomach seems to be empty. I would suggest tying to calm her down with soothing food and kind gestures."

The girl looked at the robot in confusion and the boy smiled at her. "He's a healthcare companion, miss. So...what happened?" He asked calmly, like he'd done this before.

"Oh...(cough) I was just looking for my sister...(cough) She told me to pick her up (cough) here. But then I ran into this person here..." She pointed at the still stuck man.

He looked about 17, and he looked angry as he squirmed and tried to break free from the Orange substance.

The boy looked around the alleyway. "What would your sister be doing out here this late and this deep into town?"

The girl looked around as well. "I...I don't know..." She responded, starting to get worried herself. "All I know is that I got jumped by this guy and I don't know why."

The blonde girl gave him a scowl and then the boy turned and looked at him with a disgusted look. He knew why, but he didn't feel like scaring her. It was a disgusting and disturbing topic. He turned back to her.

"Whats your name?" The boy asked.

They both waved at the sound of their names. The girl smiled. "I'm Hayle. Hayle Cavadica. Okay, so...can you help me find my sister?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

The boy looked to his partner, who nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, Hayle. Let's go. Any idea where she could be?"

Before Hayle could say anything else, Baynax scanned her again and then scanned the alleyway. "I am detecting a 12 year old female with the same blood type as Hayle."

Hayle stared at Baymax for a moment before nodding and looking ahead at the alleyway. "Yup...that's her." Hayle said, starting to walk off.

"Baymax, stay with the man. Don't want him to escape." The boy called as he followed Hayle and his partner

Baymax turned to look at the man. "Scan complete. You seem agitated, what are the causes for this?"

"Oh shut up, you stupid robot..."

...

Hayle crouched down and carefully looked down alleyways, her long hair swept by her shoulders and she examined everything. After looking through many different alleys, she felt like she was never going to find her sister, until the girl called out from a few alleyways over. "I hear something going on over there!" She whispered. Hayle caught up to her quickly, long with the boy, and she looked down the alleyway blonde girl was pointing to.

She could see some light shining through and some commotion over by the side. She carefully walked down the alley, searching for her sister.

"Jasa! Jasa!" She whisper-shouted, hoping her sister could hear her.

She turned to look for her sister again when she heard a very familiar voice.

"You think you're so special, don't you? Well take this! TornadoBot, annihilate!"

Hayle gasped and made her way to the crowd. The other two followed, but as they neared the spot, the boy placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll go in and get her. Bot Fighting is a very dangerous game to play. Trust me, I know."

Hayle's dark blue eyes widened. "Bot Fighting?! Isn't that illegal?!" She started to breath heavier. "Oh man, Mom and Dad are going to KILL me!"

The boy put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm going to get her out of there, and then we'll explain to your parents about this whole thing."

Hayle nodded and calmed down, trying to breath normally as she glared at her younger sister's form only a meter away. Oh boy, was she going to GET it.

Hayle stepped back, and let the two through as they walked right into the middle of the bot fight where a tall young girl with dark blue/black hair and blue eyes was controlling a spiral-like robot with a remote, against a large man with a very armored robot with claws and a steel plate across the front side.

The boy reached the bot fight first. "Alright, nobody move! I'm taking this young lady and there will be NO arguments!"

No one made a move as pair walked over to the young woman called Jasa, and grabbed her arm. Jasa tried to get out of the boy's grip, but the teen was too strong. She opened her mouth to scream, but clamped her mouth shut as she spotted her sister.

"Oh...Crap..." She managed to say as her sister came into even better view. She was tapping her foot, and her red highlights seemed brighter then before. Like they had been spiked with anger.

"Uhh...Hayle...I can explain...I was..."

Hayle didn't let her finish. She took Jasa from the boy's grip, looking her straight in the deep blue eyes. "Are you serious?! Bot Fighting?! Are you TRYING to land yourself in jail?! Do you have any idea what it is to raise you?! It's hard enough trying to get you through school, and now you're doing illegal things?!"

Jasa didn't look at the taller girl. Instead, she turned her attention to the pair that just abducted her. "Uhh...who are they?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky from the scolding she just got.

The pair smiled." The boy stepped forward first. "My name is Hiro Hamada. 15 year old student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Youngest student, of course."

From across their gaze, Hayle's jaw dropped. This guy must be really smart to be 15 and already in college.

"So...do you go to the same school with him?" Hayle asked.

She smiled. "Yup. My name is Honey Lemon. 21 year old student at SFIT. My last year there."

Hayle ran her fingers through her brown hair as she gave them an embarrassed smile. "...Um...thanks...you know, for saving me."

Jasa's blue eyes traveled back to her sister's. "Saved you?" She scoffed. "From what?"

Hayle have her an angry look. "While I was looking for you, I got jumped. But I'm fine. Hiro and Honey Lemon saved me. Oh, and Baymax."

At the sound of the name, Hiro looked back at the alleyway. "Speaking of Baymax, we better get back to him." They headed back to where Baymax continued to watch the boy, who was still stuck.

"Can I go now?" He asked, quite annoyed and unhappy.

"Yes. But do you promise to never attack Hayle again?" Honey Lemon asked, her voice turning sour.

The boy gulped. "Yep. I'll never attack her again. Let me go...please?"

Honey Lemon took her foot and crashed through the substance, watching it roll off the boy's feet. After he was free, he ran.

Baymax scanned both of the girls. He turned his head towards Hayle. "My scans indicate that you still have bruises and an empty stomach, and now your neurotoxin levels are spiked up. I am sensing fear."

Hayle hung her head. "I have NO idea how I'm going to tell Mom and Dad that Jasa went bot fighting..." She sent a glare at Jasa as she spoke.

Jasa tried to give her an apologetic look. "I...I guess I can...tell them that I went bot fighting..."

Hayle ruffled her sister's hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach grumbled loudly.

Hiro and Honey Lemon laughed. "Come on. I know a place to eat." Hiro flashed her a smile.

The sisters followed, leaving the damp streets of the alley.

...

Hiro and Honey Lemon had changed their armor and suits. Honey Lemon came down the stairs with bright pink heels, a bright green shirt,and a gold colored lab coat. On her face were placed a pair of pink round glasses. Hiro was simply in jeans and a hoodie. They both came where the sisters were looking out the window at the bright lights and the beautiful sight that was San Fransokyo at night.

Hiro sat down first, across from Hayle. Honey Lemon slid in after Hiro. "Alright girls. Any idea of what you want? We have all kinds of sweets and sugar filled snacks."

Jasa looked a bit scared. "Great...how much of your menu has nuts or peanuts or anything of the sort?"

Hiro gave her a small smile. "Actually, not much at all. I'm mildly allergic to peanuts, so my Aunt Cass only makes nut desserts for people who ask. "

Hayle smiled. "Thanks. My sister is SEVERELY allergic to peanuts. When she was little, she almost died..."

Jasa elbowed her sister. "Yeah yeah, okay. Can I get a brownie?"

Hiro nodded, his head turning to Hayle. "What do you want to eat?"

She thought for a moment. "How about a chocolate donut with sprinkles?"

Jasa laughed. "What are you? A little kid?"

Hayle elbowed her sister back. "Oh shut up. I just...really like donuts..."

Hiro walked up to the counter, where his aunt was making some fresh pastries. She stopped when she saw her nephew. "Oh Hiro, there you are! I was wondering when you would get home. Do you want something to eat?"

Hiro shook his head. "Just two sisters who need something to eat. Me and Honey saved them from the bot fights."

Cass looked at her nephew with a suspicious look. "What were you doing at the bot fights?"

Hiro sucked in a breath. He hadn't thought this far. "Umm...me and Honey were looking for..the girls. Their parents were looking for them. We're taking them home after they eat."

Cass eyed her nephew again, but then she just gave him a . "Okay. What do they want to eat?"

Hiro sighed in relief. "One chocolate donut with sprinkles, and a brownie."

Cass nodded as she walked over to the donut trays. "Does she want nuts with that brownie?" She asked, starting to open the nut drawer.

"No! That would be a VERY bad idea! She's highly allergic to nuts!" Hiro quickly stopped his aunt.

"Alright, alright. Here ya go." She handed him two plates. One with a hot brownie drizzled with fudge and topped with whipped cream, and the other a chocolate donut with every color of sprinkle on top, long with a fork for the brownie.

"Have fun with your friends. I got to close up in about 45 minutes." She said, returning to her baking.

Hiro took the plates to the table and placed the desserts in front of the girls. Hayle thanked him and slowly took a slow bite, savoring the light fluffy, sugary taste. Jasa smiled and thanked him, and then took a forkful bite of the brownie, tasting the rich chocolate quickly.

"Thanks again, Hiro. For you know...saving me and feeding us." Hayle said.

"No problem." Hiro said, sitting back down beside Honey Lemon. "Okay, so...where do you girls live? We need to get you home. It's late."

Jasa stopped eating and Hayle shifted uncomfortably. "Alright...I guess we better go."

She finished the delicious donut in two more bites, and Jasa finished the brownie. After wards, they stood up, ready to leave.

"400 MapleWood Dri." Hayle stated as Honey Lemon and Hiro escorted the girls home, beginning the walk.

...

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! I know it may have a silly name...but the book series is going to be called Hamada and Cavadica. I hope everyone who reads this likes it, but if you don't, then that's okay. But I hope a lot of you enjoy this!_

**_Carla ;)_**


End file.
